45000 Atlope Hurricane Season (Sassmaster/Azure/Keranique)
The Atlope (Europe in the Atlantic) Hurricane Season occurred in the year 45000 AD, when a 17.0 earthquake in spring 45000 caused Western Europe (Poland to Greece and westwards) to break off the main continent and drfit out into the center of the Northern Atlantic, a hubbub of tropical activity. The season resulted in massive damages to the Island-Country, espcially to Spain. The season occurred during a "Super La Nina," which resulted in above-average activity and several Category 5 hurricanes. There were a few Category 5 hurricanes. However, the strongest was tied between three hurricanes: Regis, Selene and Yvonne. A large train of depressions formed on two occasions; first around late August, then mid October another train of four depressions formed. Storm Names Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/05/2016 till:07/05/2016 color:TS text:Axel from:09/05/2016 till:16/05/2016 color:C2 text:Belle from:12/05/2016 till:19/05/2016 color:C3 text:Cara from:20/05/2016 till:22/05/2016 color:TS text:Darla from:25/05/2016 till:02/06/2016 color:C5 text:Elle from:01/06/2016 till:05/06/2016 color:C1 text:Fay from:04/06/2016 till:10/06/2016 color:C1 text:Gina from:12/06/2016 till:20/06/2016 color:C5 text:Hope from:14/06/2016 till:17/06/2016 color:TS text:Ida from:21/06/2016 till:23/06/2016 color:TD text:Ten from:23/06/2016 till:24/06/2016 color:TD text:Eleven from:26/06/2016 till:29/06/2016 color:TD text:Twelve from:28/06/2016 till:29/06/2016 color:TD text:Thirteen barset:break from:02/07/2016 till:09/07/2016 color:C4 text:Jon from:07/07/2016 till:11/07/2016 color:C2 text:Kalia from:13/07/2016 till:15/07/2016 color:TD text:Sixteen from:14/07/2016 till:18/07/2016 color:TS text:Logan from:20/07/2016 till:23/07/2016 color:TS text:Mara from:22/07/2016 till:27/07/2016 color:TS text:Nolan from:24/07/2016 till:30/07/2016 color:C1 text:Ora from:02/08/2016 till:07/08/2016 color:C3 text:Peter from:08/08/2016 till:14/08/2016 color:C1 text:Quentin from:16/08/2016 till:26/08/2016 color:C5 text:Regis from:24/08/2016 till:28/08/2016 color:TS text:Rena from:25/08/2016 till:03/09/2016 color:C5 text:Selene from:02/09/2016 till:04/09/2016 color:TS text:Tara barset:break from:07/09/2016 till:10/09/2016 color:TS text:Ursula from:12/09/2016 till:14/09/2016 color:TD text:Twenty-Eight from:17/09/2016 till:20/09/2016 color:TD text:Twenty-Nine from:19/09/2016 till:23/09/2016 color:TD text:Thirty from:21/09/2016 till:25/09/2016 color:TD text:Thirty-One from:01/10/2016 till:10/10/2016 color:C4 text:Veronica from:06/10/2016 till:11/10/2016 color:C1 text:Wally (SC) from:09/10/2016 till:15/10/2016 color:C2 text:Xina (SC) from:16/10/2016 till:25/10/2016 color:C5 text:Yvonne from:19/10/2016 till:24/10/2016 color:TS text:Zach bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Axel Hurricane Belle Hurricane Cara Tropical Storm Darla Hurricane Elle Hurricane Fay Hurricane Gina Hurricane Hope Tropical Storm Ida Tropical Depression Ten Tropical Depression Eleven Tropical Depression Twelve Tropical Depression Thirteen Hurricane Jon Hurricane Kalia Tropical Depression Sixteen Tropical Storm Logan Tropical Storm Mara Tropical Storm Nolan Hurricane Ora Hurricane Peter Hurricane Quentin Hurricane Regis Tropical Storm Rena Split from Regis, became Rena and peaked as a strong tropical storm. Hurricane Selene Tropical Storm Tara Tropical Storm Ursula Tropical Depression Twenty-Eight Tropical Depression Twenty-Nine Tropical Depression Thirty Tropical Depression Thirty-One Hurricane Veronica Subtropical Cyclone Wally Subtropical Cyclone Xina Hurricane Yvonne Tropical Storm Zach Category:Future Seasons Category:Sassmaster15 Category:AGirlCalledKeranique Category:Hyper-active seasons